He's Mine
by ChanBeeLove
Summary: [ ONE SHOOT ] Dia membuatku mabuk, dia membuatku lemah. Aku takkan pernah bisa menolak 'Hukuman' nya. Dia telah membuatku jatuh kedalam pesonanya. Pesonanya yang membuatku gila. Aku tak tau pesona apa yang membuatku memberikan diriku padanya. Karena yang ku tahu aku menyukai segala perlakuannya padaku - Byun Baekhyun YAOI/CHANBAEK


Baekhyun POV

Aku berlari terburu-buru, waktu telah menunjukkan lebih dari 15 menit dari yang sudah ditetapkan nya.

Bisa kupastikan, aku mendapat 'Hukuman' lebih dari biasanya. Aku meringis ketika mengingat aku akan mendapat banyak bercak merah diseluruh tubuhku. Itu sungguhlah hal yang paling menyakitkan. Namun, entah mengapa aku menyukainya.

Menyukai semua perlakuannya padaku. Padahal, itu sama saja aku masuk kedalam kandang singa yang ganas yang membuatku harus selalu mengikuti hawa nafsunya.

Aku memelankan langkahku ketika sudah akan sampai didepan pintu apartment nya. Aku menghembuskan nafasku secara berat. Aku tak bisa membayangkan ini. Tapi, aku tak bisa mengelak. Aku pantas menerima 'Hukuman' ini. Walaupun itu menyakitkan.

"Haaaa, Fighting Baekhyun!"

Ujarku menyemangati diri sendiri sambil mengepalkan tanganku diudara.

Sebelum aku menekan pin apartment aku menghembuskan nafasku--lagi. Meyakinkan diri, walaupun itu akan terjadi.

Dan bila kalian bertanya apakah mengetahui pin apartment nya? Tentu saja aku mengetahuinya, itu adalah tanggal lahirku.

"Kosong enam kosong lima"

Ucapku lirih, sambil menekan angkanya.

Dan tibalah saatnya...

Pintu pun terbuka, aku menahan nafasku ketika melihat nya duduk membelakangi pintu apartment.

Dengan gugup, aku berjalan mendekatinya. Sambil memelintir ujung bajuku dengan cemas.

"Kau tau ini jam berapa?"

Suara seraknya lagi-lagi membuat nafasku tertahan.

"Taa-- tau"

Jawabku terbata-bata sambil membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi beberapa menit lagi.

"Itu tandanya?"

Tanyanya padaku. Ia pun langsung berdiri dari duduk nya.

Bisa kupastikan, ia sedang tersenyum smirk saat ini. Aku yang ditanya hanya diam saja, sambil mencoba menetralkan nafasku dan jantungku yang berdetak lebih cepat.

Ia pun melangkah mendekat kearah ku, ketika ia sudah memutar tubuhnya menghadap padaku.

Ia terus mendekat padaku. Terus mendekat padaku. Aku yang didekati hanya bisa melangkah mundur hingga akhirnya aku terpojok dihadapannya.

Ia yang melihatku terpojok, hanya bisa tersenyum smirk yang memiliki makna tersendiri. Dan itu justru membuatku takut padanya.

Ia menarik pinggangku menjadi lebih dekat padanya dengan tangan kanannya. Sedangkan, tangan kirinya memaksa daguku untuk berhadapan dengan mukanya karena sedari tadi aku hanya bisa menunduk dan menunduk.

"AKU BERTANYA PADAMU BYUN!!"

Aku yang dibentak hanya bisa memejamkan kedua mataku . Sambil menahan buliran air yang akan keluar dari mataku.

"Maaa- maafkan aku, Park Chanyeol-ssi"

Iya, dia yang kumaksud adalah Park Chanyeol. Seorang yang sangat dikagumi di dunia ini. Bagaimana tidak? Ia memiliki paras tampan dan memikat hati. Semua orang baik perempuan maupun lelaki tunduk padanya. Bukan hanya tampangnya saja, tetapi juga adalah harta warisan yang dimilikinya yang tentu saja didapatkannya dari ayahnya yang memiliki Perusahaan Fashion nomor 1 di Dunia.

Tapi, hanya itu yang diketahui oleh orang-orang luar yang tidak mengenal secara langsung siapa dan bagaimana Park Chanyeol itu.

Dan aku adalah salah satu dari beberapa temannya yang benar-benar mengetahui bagaimana Chanyeol ini.

Dan lagi, bisa kupastikan kau akan langsung lari darinya dan bahkan kau ingin melupakan segala memorimu tentangnya jika kau mengenalnya.

Kenapa? Karena aku ingin melakukannya dulu. Tetapi, itu dulu benar-benar dulu.

Sekarang aku tak bisa jauh darinya, melupakannya, bahkan meninggalkannya. Aku sudah jatuh terlalu dalam kedalam pesonanya. Ia membuatku lemah akan segalanya. Bahkan, aku mau-mau saja ketika disuruh-- atau mungkin dipaksa untuk menuruti segala nafsunya. Dan aku mau saja dengan begitu mudahnya tanpa memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Tanpa memikirkan jika keselamatanku terancam jika terus-menerus seperti ini.

Cinta itu buta bukan? Yah, ku akui aku jatuh cinta padanya. Jatuh terlalu dalam kedalam pesonanya dengan segala perlakuannya padaku yang terasa menyakitkan.

Tapi, aku tak peduli. Yang aku tahu hanyalah aku mencintai dirinya dan segala perlakuannya padaku. Dia juga meng-klaim diriku sebagai miliknya.

"Kau harus menerima hukuman Byun Baekhyun"

Ujarnya dengan suaranya yang berat sambil tersenyun smirk yang sangat-- entahlah mengapa aku sangat menyukainya.

Aku hanya menganggukan kepalaku. Karena ia yang mencekram kepalaku sedari tadi dengan tangan kirinya.

Ia melepaskan tangan kirinya dari kepalaku, tetapi tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk memegang kedua tanganku tepat diatas kepalaku.

Sedangkan tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menarik pinggangku untuk lebih dekat dengan tubuhnya.

Sampai-sampai aku merasa bagian bawah tubuhku dengannya seperti bergesekan dan bisa kurasakan bahwa miliknya saat ini sedang tegang karena celananya yang menggembung.

Aku tak siap sebenarnya.

Ia menciumku dengan brutal, menggigit kedua bibirku dengan sembarangan dan aku merasakan bahwa bibirku mengeluarkan darah karena bau anyir yang masuk kedalam hidungku. Serta rasa perih yang kurasakan.

Ia mencoba memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulutku karena sejak tadi aku terus saja mengatup bibirku.

Karena aku belum memberikannya akses untuk menjelajahi bagian dalam mulutku, ia menggigit bibir bagian bawahku dengan kencang hingga aku nyaris berteriak.

Ia menelusuri mulutku dengan lidahnya, mengabsen tiap-tiap barisan gigi dengan lidahnya.

"Eunghh ssh ahhh~"

Desahanku keluar ketika ia menggunakan lidahnya untuk mengabsen bagian langit-langit mulutku.

"Eunghhh sshh ahh sshh~"

Desahanku keluar lagi. Ciumannya terlalu memabukkan bagiku. Aku benar-benar tak tahan.

Ia menghentikan ciumannya, lalu menempelkan hidungnya kehidungku. Aku dan dia sama-sama mengatur nafas kami yang sedari tadi kami tahan karena terlalu asik berciuman. Ia menatapku penuh nafsu, matanya berkilat-kilat menatapku. Ada arti tersendiri bagiku ketika ia menatapku seperti itu.

Ia tak menghentikan ciumannya begitu saja. Ia menciumku tepat dileherku, bukan hanya menciumnya. Ia juga menggigit, menjilatnya memberikan sensasi tersendiri bagiku. Dan aku menyukainya.

"Eungghh sshh~"

Desahanku lagi-lagi keluar. Tangannya juga tak hanya diam begitu saja, tangan kirinya yang ia gunakan tadi untuk menahan kedua tanganku sekarang ia gunakan untuk meraba-raba perutku yang bajunya sedikit ia singkap. Sedangkan tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk meremas kedua pantatku sesekali ia sedikit menampar pantatku. Tidak kuat hanya... Kau tau bukan?

Kedua tanganku juga tak ku angguri begitu saja, aku meletakkan kedua tanganku dibelakang kepalanya sambil sesekali menarik rambutnya.

"Ahh~"

Aku sedikit mendongakkan kepalaku ketika ia mencoba mencari area yang lebih dalam.

Aku tak kuat. Ini terlalu memabukkan bagiku...

Ia menghentikan ciuman panas kita, ia menempelkan keningnya dikeningku.

"Mine"

"Yours"

Balasku.

Malam itupun aku hanya gunakan untuk mendesahkan namanya berulang kali diranjang. Hingga akhirnya ia menghentikan kegiatan kita ketika ia sadar bahwa aku benar-benar bahkan sangat lelah.

Setidaknya ia tahu bahwa aku lelah.

"Have a nice dream, My Princess"

Ucapnya menenangkan walau ada penekanan dikata my princess.

Ia mengecup keningku dengan lembut, berbeda saat kita tadi melakukan 'itu'. Sedikit lama, yang membuatku lebih cepat menghampiri alam mimpiku.

"Love you"

"Too"

"Cinta itu buta. Aku merasakannya. Aku rela disakiti olehnya hanya karena satu hal yang membuat orang lain menganggapku bodoh. Yang kutahu aku hanya cinta padanya. Benar-benar cinta. Aku miliknya, dan dia milikku" - Byun Baekhyun.

"Ia milikku, hanya milikku. Tak ada yang bisa merebutnya dariku. Ia lah cahaya matahariku yang dapat menerangi hidupku. Kau mungkin menganggapku menggunakannya sebagai pemuas nafsuku. Tetapi, nyatanya tidak. Aku benar-benar mencintainya setulus hatiku. Aku hanya tak ingin ia pergi dariku. Karena ia hanya milikku. Hanya milikku" - Park Chanyeol

\- END -


End file.
